


Antes del Amanecer

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, M/M, amanecer, canonverse, ereriren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: En el amanecer, debía regresar a su cuarto. Eren pensaba en esto mientras contemplaba el sueño de Levi.Drabble para el día 25 del FICTOBER 2018 ("amanecer"). Canonverse. EreRiRen. Se ubica antes del timeskip, aproximadamente antes o en simultáneo con el capítulo 91 del manga. Para Sofía Torres.





	Antes del Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofía Torres](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sof%C3%ADa+Torres).



> **Advertencias** : canonverse ubicado en algún momento del time skip del manga, antes de que Eren *SPOILER* fuera a Mare. EreRiRen. Drabble. Angst.
> 
>  **Dedicatoria** : esto es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños para Sofía Torres, quien me ha apoyado un montón en mi trabajo y es además una gran artista del fandom, si no la conocen, vayan ya mismo a buscarla como Sofii_T o Sofi-Yomi en Tumblr y Facebook. Además, con este relato entro al Fictober de Motín Fanficker (el día de hoy tocaba la palabra “amanecer”), cosa que quiero hacer desde principio de mes y venía sin lograrlo… en fin. Nada más que agregar, ¡vayan a leer!

 

En el amanecer, debía regresar a su cuarto. Eren pensaba en esto mientras contemplaba el sueño de Levi. Sabía que, en el fondo, su capitán estaba siempre vigilante. Había sin dudas algo de intencional en esta posibilidad que se le presentaba de contemplarlo dormido, como si el hombre le obsequiara, silenciosamente, esa última visión de la paz antes de perderlo todo y volver al fingimiento.

Porque, claro, en la vida militar no hay espacio para el amor, pero sí lo hay para la mentira. Se esperaba de ellos que fueran solteros, castos. Se esperaba que mantuvieran la distancia necesaria para, cuando llegara la ocasión, poder enfrentarse uno al otro y no temblar en la estocada final. El mundo los preparaba para el dolor y la soledad hasta en los más pequeños detalles. Y ellos lo aceptaban, pues sabían que era cierto que eso era lo que vendría. La separación. El volverse enemigos. La vieja promesa de aniquilar a quienes atentaran contra la humanidad: aunque esa amenaza fuera la persona más amada.

Ya hacía tiempo que Eren había confirmado que no habría otra conclusión posible para ellos. Cuando pudo, después de años, entablar la primera conversación con su hermano, en verdad nada lo tomó por sorpresa. Las cosas ya estaban claras en aquella sombra que iba, día a día, tomando posesión de sus ojos.

Todavía hoy, se demoraba en la imagen de la ignorancia caprichosamente. Se quedaría en el lado de la esperanza todo lo que pudiera, hasta el último de los segundos. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse y odiar después.

Ahora, sorbía poco a poco cada uno de los minutos que quedaban antes de que el sol iluminara sus rostros y arrebatara sus máscaras. La piel blanca y saturada de cicatrices. Los ojos apretados incluso en el descanso. El cabello negro húmedo por el sudor de sus caricias repetidas en la noche. Los dulces labios que tanto bien hacían sobre los suyos. Lo observó todo muy bien.

Antes del amanecer, debía amar hasta agotar su corazón. No necesitaría ese órgano allí donde iba.


End file.
